macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Lynn Minmay
is one of the main characters of the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series and The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? movie and the protagonist of the The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 OVA. She also was the featured guest on the drama album, The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Vol. III MISS D.J.. Before and during Space War I, she was a waitress at the "Nyan-Nyan" Chinese Restaurant. She later became the winner of the first Miss Macross Contest and quickly climbed her way into fame as an idol singer and actress, and became infatuated with U.N. Spacy pilot Hikaru Ichijyo.Macross Chronicle Revised Edition 05/02/2013 Page 9 The backstory of her rise to stardom is covered in the My Fair Minmay visual novel side story by Tokuma Animage Bunko, released in 1983. Her name is written in the Chinese characters "鈴 明美".During the Chinese TV-broadcast of the series, a notation "鈴 明美", with the last name Lin. Her name is thus "Linn Minmei", based on the Chinese pronunciation of "Ling Mingmei". However, her name is officially spelled "Lynn Minmay" in promotional posters and albums. Personality & Character Minmay is a bright young girl, if a tad unreliable. She maintains a positive attitude that helps her adapt to her environment, such as when she resumed her uncle's Chinese restaurant while on-board the SDF-1 Macross in the original television series, or when she was trapped with Hikaru Ichijyo in the film. However, she can be careless in considering other people's emotions and positions due in part to her self-centered nature and beauty. In the television series, her sudden rise to stardom following her being crowned Miss Macross would eventually drive a wedge between her and her friend Hikaru Ichijyo. She would at least slowly learns to stand up for herself following an abusive relationship with her cousin and manager, Lynn Kaifun. She tries to pursue Hikaru in hopes for a return to normalcy, but by then, is too late. She instead chooses a life of a singer, and travels alone, becoming a legend that would affect generations to come. In the film adaptation, Minmay is already a professional idol. She is less naive than her television counterpart, teasing Hikaru Ichijyo on how she was acting when performing a "love scene" in one of her movies. She tires of her fame and stressful schedule set by her manager, Lynn Kaifun, who is now her brother instead of her cousin, and eventually falls in love with Hikaru. Sadly, their relationship would not last once they are separated. Skills & Abilities As a professional idol, Lynn Minmay is a singer, actress and gravure model. She can also play the piano and keyboard. History Lynn Minmay was born on October 10, 1993 in Chinatown, Yokohama, Japan to Chinese restaurant manager, Lynn Paochun and his wife Macross TV Series Liner Notes AnimEigo. She lived at the restaurant her parents owned in Chinatown known as Minsharou. During Middle School, Lynn Minmay took singing, dancing and acting lessons. One day, Minmay packed her bags for South Ataria Island. Before leaving she saw photos of her and her family on a touchscreen photo frame, and had a minor argument with her parents. After venturing through a busy street. Minmay put her bag down by a wall and saw a poster promoting the SDF-1 Macross. Minmay became a waitress at the "Nyan-Nyan" Chinese Restaurant on South Ataria Island, living with her aunt, Lynn Feichun, and uncle, Lynn Shaochin . Space War I Yoshio-1 Lynn Minmay-1 SDFM-1.png|Laughing at Roy and Hikaru's conversation. Yoshio-2 Lynn Minmay-2 SDFM-1.png|Impressed by Hikaru's boost to inverted climb. Yoshio-3 Lynn Minmay-3 SDFM-1.png|Yoshio demands Minmay to buy him a can of Petite Cola. On Februrary 7, 2009, She attended the launch ceremony of the SDF-1 Macross with her neighbor Yoshio . They laughed when Hikaru Ichijyo interfered with a demonstration that his Senpai, Roy Focker,was providing commentary for and clapped when Hikaru performed a boost-to-an-inverted-climb in his Fan Racer. Later, Yoshio, demanded a can of Petite Cola from her but she refused because he already drank some juice. She agreed to take Yoshio to the bathroom when he had the urge to, as she walked away, Roy stared at her skirt. After the U.N. Spacy engaged the Zentradi in battle over the airspace of the South Ataria Island, Hikaru crash-landed his VF-1D Valkyrie (VT-102) in her neighborhood and stood up in Battroid mode in front of her house and workplace. Yoshio-2 Lynn Minmay-1 SDFM-2.png|Minmay and Yoshio discussing what is going on outside. Yoshio-3 Lynn Minmay-2 SDFM-2.png|Yoshio pointing at Hikaru Ichijyo's Valkyrie. Yoshio-4 Lynn Minmay-3 VF-1D-6 Hikaru Ichijyo-3 SDFM-2.png|Hikaru's view of Minmay. VF-1S-7 VF-1D-11 Yoshio-5 Lynn Minmay-4 SDFM-2.png|Roy Focker and Hikaru staring at Yoshio. VF-1S-8 Roy Focker-2 Lynn Feichun-1 Lynn Minmay-5 SDFM-2.png|Roy staring at Minmay's back. Yoshio's Father-1 Yoshio's Mother-1 Yoshio-6 Lynn Minmay-6 Lynn Feichun-2 Lynn Shaochin-1 SDFM-2.png|Minmay and her family. Later that day, Minmay, her aunt and her uncle were hiding behind the entrance to the Nyan-Nyan. All of a sudden, Yoshio ran past VT-102 towards her. She told Yoshio to consider the possibility of the robot stepping him. Yoshio ran up to her room on the third floor to get a better look at the robot. The head of VT-102 opened, the back seat appeared first so Yoshio assumed no-one was inside but Hikaru then appeared sitting in the front (or rather, bottom) seat. Hikaru was surprised that his plane became a robot, Minmay and Yoshio were just as surprised and asked Hikaru how it happened but Hikaru had no answer, he also denied he was part of the military so Yoshio accused him of stealing it. Suddenly, a man driving a fish truck honked his horn and told Hikaru to get out of the way because he's trying to get to the shelter. Hikaru returned inside VT-102 and said goodbye to Minmay. He attempted to make VT-102 walk but nearly fell on the opposite building, so he activated the thrusters but the torque was great enough that VT-102 fell the other way, crashing into the Nyan-Nyan with the upper torso embedded in Minmay's room, luckily Minmay and Yoshio were fine. Later, civilians ran away as Roy landed his VF-1S in GERWALK. Approaching, it smoothly transformed into Battroid mode. This amazed Minmay. After Roy repaired VT-102, Minmay said goodbye to Hikaru and ran back with Yoshio to her aunt and uncle, who were apparently the last civilians who hadn't evacuated. Roy smiled as he stared at Minmay's Skirt through the camera of his VF-1S, he joked that Hikaru was a "dog" and was taking after himself more and more everyday. When she got to the shelter, she met with Yoshio's parents. Unfortunately Minmay forgot something at her house so she went back for it despite the danger. As she left, her aunt told her to be careful. Unfortunately, Minmay, upon returning to the city, got chased by a Regult, it was about to step on her but Roy luckily destroyed it and shielded her from the blast with his VF-1S in GERWALK mode. Roy told Hikaru to protect her while he drove off the enemy. Hikaru used the arms of VT-102 to grab onto her. Hikaru took off in GERWALK mode, flying through Heavy Multi-Warhead Missiles (Type Two) with her in the left hand. Hikaru apologized to her for the rough ride, Roy asked him if everything is all right, Hikaru said he was ok but Roy meant Minmay. Roy called Hikaru a pudnucker and did not care if Hikaru got killed as long as Minmay was safe. Hikaru suddenly remembered VT-102 had two seats. Caught up in a swarm of missiles, the left arm of VT-102 broke off and Minmay fell out, luckily, Hikaru opened the cockpit and pulled her into the back seat. Hikaru flew low in the ruins of Macross City. While crying, she noticed that her hair was ruined. Hikaru asked her what was more important, her hair or her life? She jokingly replied that it was her hair and they both laughed. They then screamed as VT-102 was about to crash into a Regult. Hikaru activated the thrusters to brake and passed through the legs of the Regult before tumbling over, as VT-102 got up, Hikaru noticed that she was unconscious and Hikaru panicked. All these shenanigans would eventually lead the two to be trapped inside the SDF-1 Macross after it accidentally space folds near Pluto. The two find themselves trapped in relatively cramped conditions, and at first, they seemed hopeful, with Minmay expressing her desire to be a singer. Soon, all hope seems lost as Minmay sings "Cinderella", but they are eventually rescued. Once they acquaint themselves with the situation aboard the Macross, Minmay attempts to cheer the citizens up by opening up her uncle's "Nyan-Nyan" restaurant. Meanwhile, Hikaru formally signs up for the U.N. Spacy, and begins his training. Minmay then joins the Miss Macross Contest, an event which confuses the Zentradi in pursuit of the Macross after they intercept its broadcast. Hikaru also watches the broadcast, which angers his superior, Misa Hayase. Minmay eventually wins the competition, and is crowned "Miss Macross" for all to see. This would be the catalyst for her sudden rise to stardom, starting with a role in the film "Shao Pai Long" or "Little White Dragon". She sang the film's titular song, "Shao Pai Long", and "My Boyfriend is a Pilot", certifying her popularity with the masses aboard the Macross. Her fame would put a stress on her relationship with Hikaru, who could no longer see her as she spent most of her time with her cousin, Lynn Kaifun. Eventually, the Macross arrives on Earth but is forced to leave following a disastrous battle with the Zentradi. Minmay seeks to comfort the citizens of the ship, and sings "My Beautiful Place". Her moving presence would soon sway Vrlitwhai Kridanik, Exsedol Folmo and the rest of the fleet who were originally in pursuit of the Macross. They decide to defect, and they all cite Minmay as the driving force for their decision. The final straw occurs when Maximilian Jenius and Milia Fallyna Jenius marry, the first between a Zentradi and a human. This forces Golg Boddole Zer to enacts his final plan to rid humanity once and for all. He uses his massive fleet and bombards Earth until nothing is left. The SDF-1 Macross leads a desperate counter-attack, with Lynn Minmay singing "Love Drifts Away", a solemn song for the lives lost on both sides in the battle. Humanity prevails, and what is left between them and the Zentradi settle on a desolated Earth. An uneasy peace is established as mankind and Zentradi rebuilt. Minmay grows weary of their situation despite attempts to help cheer the survivors. She eventually breaks away from her abusive cousin, Kaifun, and tries to make amends with Hikaru. However, she soon finds herself in conflict with Misa Hayase, shares her apparent feelings with Hikaru. Soon after, she is kidnapped by Quamzin Kravshera, who up to that point could not cope with peace. Minmay is rescued by Hikaru, and the two reconnect soon after. A calm before the storm, Minmay shares one tender Christmas with Hikaru. Quamzin then begins his final attack on Macross City on Earth. The SDF-1 Macross, which rested on a lake in the middle of the city, begins its ascent in an attempt to take out the ship. Hikaru pulls away from Minmay as they attempt to seek shelter, but Hikaru soon realizes his life lies in being a pilot, and with Misa. Minmay begs Hikaru to reconsider, but realizes the futility of her actions. When the battle is over, Minmay briefly speaks to Hikaru, finally understanding the situation between the two. She then goes off to be a singer for good. 2012-2016 She was a passenger of SDF-2 Megaroad-01, launched in September 2012. The ship was declared missing or lost in 2016. Her fate is unknown Macross Chronicle Revised Edition 08/04/2014 Page 19" 2031 In the Do You Remember Love? movie that chronicles the events of Space War I, Minmay is already an established celebrity. By the 2040s, the movie was also adapted into a play in which Mylene Flare Jenius plays the role of the famous singer. 2059 A picture of Minmay can be seen in a locket belonging to a Zentradi mogul called Richard Bilrer. 2067 Minmay was among Freyja Wion's influences that she had described. According to Berger Stone, there is a rumor that connects her to a backer of Xaos known as "Lady M". Relationships ;Hikaru Ichijyo :When Hikaru landed VT-102 outside her home at the Nyan-Nyan, the two exchanged their first words together and she got the impression that Hikaru was "a nice guy."Macross Chronicle Revised Edition 05/02/2013 Page 10 Songs The following songs were by lyricist / composer by Kentarō Haneda, the lyrics of Asa (co-pen name of a production staff). Insert Songs *Cinderella **It is an acappella number whose lyrics and composition are by Mari Iijima. It was an unreleased during the television series' broadcast run. In the fourth episode "Lynn Minmay", Minmay sings it while trapped in the SDF-1 Macross. Iijima's second album "Blanche" sports different lyrics and musical accompaniment (The song was later included in the Macross Best CD album "Macros the Complete"). The song saw its release when it was included as a music video on the The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 OVA. *My Boyfriend is a Pilot **Used in both the television series and film adaptation. **Minmay's debut song. The lyrics are by Hiromu Iwata, the program producer, and the title is derived from Megumi Asaoka's hit song "My He's Left". At first, the song was shortened and lyrics were only included for the first part of the song. Lyrics for the second half were added following huge fan response. *Shao Pai Long (Small White Dragon) **Used in both the television series and film adaptation. **The theme song of the Kung Fu movie "Small White Dragon" starring Minmay starred and produced on the SDF-1 Macross. *0-G Love **Used in TV version and theater version. In the theatrical version, the songs during life in the closed compartment. *Sunset Beach **Used in the theatrical version, where Hikaru Ichijyo takes Minmay on date through Saturn's rings using a VT-1 "Super Ostrich" Valkyrie. *Silver Moon, Red Moon **Used in both the television series and film adaptation. *My Beautiful Place **Used only in the television version. It is a song that expressed the feelings of Macross crew who wished to return to Earth even after they were driven away by the United Nations Government. *Love Drifts Away **Used only in the television version. A key song that is also the name of the series' 27th episode. The image of "Lilli Marlene" is used as a key visual image. The original song had a slow tempo, but a March- style arrangement in the song's "Part II" was produced for the 27th episode's climax. "Part II" contains only the first part of the lyrics in the best album, while the full song was recorded and seen in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 OVA. *Farewell To Tenderness / Kindness SAYONARA (やさしさSAYONARA) **Used only in the television version. A rarely used mood song / melody for Minmay's song. It is also a title of the series' final episode. A piano solo version of the song was used in the series' last scene, and no recording was ever released to the public. *Runner **"Lynn Minmay's version" used in place of the original by Makoto Fujiwara. The song was used in the last episode of the television series. The song lyrics are up to 3rd part of the song only, but Minmay's version has her sing "fourth of phantom" in 25th episode, "Virgin Road". *Do You Remember Love? **Theme song of The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?. The lyrics are by Kazumi Yasui, composer Kazuhiko Kato, and the arranger Nobuyuki Shimizu. *Angel's Paints **The film's ending theme. Lyrics and composition by Mari Iijima and arrangement by Shimizu Nobuyuki. *Untitled song **Minmay hums while taking a shower in 17th episode of the television series, “Fantasm”. It matches the melody of the second song "Marin" of the first album Rosé of Mari Iijima. In the fourth episode of the scene quote source, there is no humming, only a line. Other Songs *The Whisper of a Star / Starlight Song **The title number of a fictitious late-night radio program recorded in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Vol. III MISS D.J.. *Friends ~ Beyond Space-Time **A singles CD released in 1997 as part of Macross 15th Anniversary since its television broadcast. Lyrics and composition by Mari Iijima. It is a duet with Mylene Flare Jenius' voice actress Tomo Sakurai from Macross 7. Two versions, "Minmay Version" and "Mylene Version" were released by East West Japan and two companies of Victor Entertainment. Different jacket illustrations were made by Haruhiko Mikimoto for each version. *Why? **A new song written by Mari Iijima, for the MARI IIJIMA sings LYNN MINMAY album. A number that explicitly states Minmay's feelings for Hikaru Ichijyo, who had chosen Misa Hayase, from the viewpoint of Iijima. Gallery MinmayTriangle2.jpg|Lynn Minmay in a promotional illustration for The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? by Haruhiko Mikimoto. MinmayTriangle.jpg|Love triangle illustration by Mikimoto for the film. MacrossSongs.jpg|Macross Song Collection album cover. MinmayLP.jpg|Macross Vol.II LP, released on March 5, 1983.Discogs - Macross Vol.II MinmayDJ.jpg|Lynn Minmay as a radio DJ in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Vol. III MISS D.J.. MinmayCoverOld.jpg|Minmay anniversary poster art. MikumotoIllus.jpg|Another Minmay anniversary poster for Macross' 15th anniversary. MinmayCover.jpg|New Minmay art by Mikimoto for the ANIME SYMPHONY JAPAN PREMIUM CONCERT MACROSS 35th × Macross F 10th Anniversary DocumentofMacross.jpg|Minmay on the cover of the Document of Macross appendix for the Macross 30th Anniversary Project. Lynn Minmay.png|Minmay cel in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?. LynnMinmay DYRL-Na.jpg|Minmay singing the iconic "Do You Remember Love?". Hikaru_Ichijyo-1_Vrlitwhai_Kridanik-1_Roy_Focker-1_Misa_Hayase-1_Lynn_Minmay-1_F-1.png|Minmay in a flashback scene in Macross Δ. MinmayTheFirst4.jpg|Minmay as a young student in the Super Dimension Fortress Macross The First manga. MinmayFirst3.jpg|Minmay witnessing some fireworks in the Macross The First manga. MinmayLife.jpg|A recap of Minmay's life, as seen in the manga. CuteMinmayFirst.jpg|Minmay being cute in the modern day manga adaptation, drawn by Haruhiko Mikimoto. MinmayFirst2.jpg|Minmay and Hikaru Ichijyo having a kiss. MinmayFirst1.jpg|Minmay's new "NyanNyan" chinese dress design in the manga. MacrossScramble.jpg|Minmay making an appearance in Macross Δ Scramble. Basara Nekki Lynn Minmay Sheryl Nome.jpg|Minmay in Macross Card Fighter, beside Basara Nekki and Sheryl Nome. MinmayCRFever.jpg|Minmay in newly animated scenes in CR Fever Super Dimension Fortress Macross. MinmayCR2.jpg|Still from the CR Fever Macross pachinko game. MinmayCR3.jpg|Another still from the CR Fever Macross pachinko game. UtaMacrossAd.jpg|Promotional ad for Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture, which would feature the voice talents of many of the original cast, including Mari Iijima. UtaMinmay5.jpg|Minmay's in-game model for Uta Macross. UtaMinmay8.jpg|Minmay on the SkyTree stage, made available during the Macross Blue Moon Show Case in Tokyo SkyTree. UtaMinmay1.png|Minmay receiving Hikaru's first medal as a gift. UtaMinmay7.jpg|Minmay enjoying sakura season amidst falling cherry blossoms in an Uta Macross event. UtaMinmay6.jpg|Minmay as an underwater princess in Uta Macross. UtaMinmay4.gif|Minmay during the "0-G Love" song event. FullMacrossStatue.jpg|A full-scale Minmay statue that could be seen in various Macross-related exhibitions. UtaMinmay2.jpg|Minmay meeting Hikaru in the SDF-1 Macross in Uta Macross. MinmayCrossoverOnkyo.jpg|A merchandise tie-in with Onkyo headphones for the Macross Crossover Live 2019. MinmayPlamax2.jpg|PLAMAX minimum factory 1/20 statue of Lynn Minmay. MinmayPlamax.jpg|Another promotion for the PLAMAX minimum factory figure. MinmayPlamax3.jpg|The scale of a mini-Minmay figure. UtaMinmayNendroid.jpg|Good Smile Company released a nendroid figure of Lynn Minmay. UtaMinmayGIF.gif|A winking Lynn Minmay from one of the old Macross video games. Related Products Planning CD *'Macross 7 Mylene Jenius sings Lynn Minmay' **The heroine of Macross 7, Mylene Flare Jenius (played by Tomo Sakurai) covers nine songs of Minmay. Also, Mari Iijima created a new song, "LOVE SONG to you" with Tomo Sakurai. **Released by Victor Entertainment in 1995 (re-released in 2008). *'MARI IIJIMA sings LYNN MINMAY' **An album in which Mari Iijima, the actual person, was in charge of Minmay's song arrangements. It was a self-cover as part of the 20th anniversary of the Macross television broadcast. The new song "Why?" is included. It was released by Victor Entertainment in 2002. Game *'MISS MACROSS' **A Puzzle game for PC-8800 series. Released in 1984 from Tokuma Shoten . *'Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture' **A rhythm game for smartphones released by DeNA in 2017. Minmay can be used as one of the diva of successive series works, and new voice lines were recorded by Mari Iijima. Notes & Trivia *Lynn Minmay's piano and keyboard playing skills is based on the fact that her voice actress, Mari Iijima, is a classically trained pianist.Behind Lynn Minmay Mari Iijima will sometimes play one during live performances. *During Macross 15th Anniversary, the album Macross 7 Mylene Jenius sings Lynn Minmay was released which featured crossover duets between Mylene Flare Jenius and Lynn Minmay. *Mylene Jenius was cast as Lynn Minmay in "Lynn Minmay Story", which was an adaptation of the events of Space War I. *On Macross' 20th anniversary, Mari Iijima released the album MARI IIJIMA sings LYNN MINMAY where she self-covers the songs of Lynn Minmay so listeners could better understand her point of view during the series. *Mari Iijima reprised her role as Lynn Minmay for ADV's English dub of the series that was first released in 2006. She became the second voice actor ever to provide both the Japanese and English voices for the same character. The first being Miyuki Sawashiro who provided the Japanese voice of Puchiko in the 2003 OVA Leave it to Piyoko! and the English voice in the 2005 English dub. *To some extent, the morale raised by Lynn Minmay in Space War I is very reminiscent of Vera Lynn during the Second World War. *The character Ranka Lee from Macross Frontier, was based on Minmay's television incarnation, whereas Sheryl Nome was based on her movie incarnation. *The song "Do You Remember Love?" topped the favorite song chart in NHK's All Macross Big Voting special in 2019. References External links *Official Macross Website (Japanese) es:Lynn Minmay Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Characters Category:Idols Category:Humans Category:Singers Category:Civilians Category:SDF Macross Category:Keyboardists Category:Pianists Category:Female